Darth Vader (Anakin Skywalker)
thumb|right|250px Anakin Skywalker urodził się 41 lat BBY. W wieku trzech lat trafił na pystynną planetę Tatooine. Był synem Shmi Skywalker, mężem Padme Amidali i ojcem Luke'a Skywalkera i Leii Organy Solo. Sławny Generał Wielkiej Armii Republiki i Rycerz Jedi w czasach zmierzchu zakonu. He is the choosen one Jego matką była Shmi Skywalker, a poczęty został przez... Moc. Przynajmniej tak mówi przepowiednia. Anakin według Qui Gon Jina miał być tym, który przywróci równowagę Mocy... You're a bantha poodoo, scum! Od początku był niewolnikiem. Ostatni jego właściciel, Toydarianin Watoo odkrył, że chłopiec posiada wielki talent do pilotowania pojazdów. Jako jedyny człowiek startował w wyścigach Podracerów. Jego życie zmieniło się, gdy na planetę przybył Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn, wraz z królową Amidalą. Pomoc Anakina okazała się jedyną możliwością wydostania się z planety. Qui-Gon wziął udział w zakładzie, w którym za wygraną Anakina postawił uszkodzony statek na którym tam przyleciał. Do puli zakładu dorzucił ścigacz, zbudowany przez Anakina, ten sam na którym Anakin za chwile miał wystartować, i chociaż Anakin nic o tym nie wiedział, wygrana w tym wyścigu miała zapewnić mu wolność. Wyścig wygrał, i Anakin wraz z Jedi i Padme opuścił Tatooine, pozostawiając na niej mamę i niedokończonego robota C3PO, i wyruszył na Coruscant, gdzie stanął przed Radą Jedi. I mimo iż wzorowo zdał wszystkie testy, oraz niektórzy sądzili, że jest tym który ma przywrócić równowagę mocy, Rada Jedi nie pozwoliła Qui-Gonowi go szkolić, gdyż miała spore obawy dotyczące jego przyszłości. Wyruszył więc znów wraz z Qui-Gonem, Obi-Wanem, królową Amidalą, oraz całą jej świtą na planetę Naboo. Tam mimo zakazu Qui-Gona wziął udział w bitwie powietrznej o Naboo, i mimo że nie strącił żadnego myśliwca, przez przypadek zniszczył Centrum Sterowania Robotami, co doprowadziło do wygrania bitwy lądowej. Gdy wrócił okazało się, że Qui-Gon zginął w walce z Darth Maulem, potężnym Lordem Sithem. Jego smutek nie trwał jednak długo. Rada Jedi pozwoliła Obi-Wanowi szkolić Anakina. Powerfull Jedi he will become Już jako padawan Anakin wraz ze swoim mistrzem wyruszył na planetę Zonamę Sekot, gdzie po raz pierwszy zabił inną osobę. Kolejne siedem lat prawie całkowicie przeznaczył na naukę posługiwania się Mocą. Latał po całej galaktyce ze swoim nauczycielem, i pomagał mu w wykonywaniu wielu niebezpiecznych misji. Wraz z trójka innych Jedi nie dopuścił do secesji na planecie Ansion. Przełomowy okres w jego życiu rozpoczął się po blisko dziesięciu latach szkolenia. On i jego nauczyciel zostali przydzieleni do ochraniania senator Padme Amidali, w której Anakin, mimo iż było to niezgodne z kodeksem Jedi się zakochał. thumb|right|250px Chciał odszukać osobę odpowiadającą za zamachy na życie Padme. Podczas jednej z tych akcji natrafili na ślad odpowiedzialnego za to łowcy nagród Jango Fetta. Obi-Wan wyruszył na Kamino, by ja odnaleźć, a Anakin rozpoczął swoja pierwszą samodzielną misję – ochranianie Amidali. Wyruszył z nią najpierw na Naboo, skąd nękany snami o matce odleciał. Wraz z Padme poleciał na Tatooine, gdzie okazało się, że jego matka została porwana przez Tuskenów. A próba uwolnienia jej przez jego ojczyma i wielu innych farmerów zakończyła się masakrą, z której z trzydziestu, którzy wyruszyli, wróciło tylko trzech. Od swojego przybranego brata pożyczył ścigacz i wyruszył do wioski Tuskenów, by uwolnić matkę. Przybył w momencie odpowiednim na to, aby zobaczył śmierć torturowanej przez miesiąc matki. Postanowił się zemścić. Pomagając sobie ciemną stroną wymordował całą wioskę Tuskenów, i powrócił na farmę. Tam podczas pogrzebu swojej mamy przysiągł, że stanie się na tyle potężny, że nigdy więcej nie dopuści do czegoś takiego. Następnie odebrał od znajdującego się na Geonosis Obi-Wana prośbę o ratunek. Przekazał ją Radzie Jedi, i mimo iż ta zapewniła go, że niezwłocznie wyruszy na tę planetę, a Anakin ma pilnować bezpieczeństwa Amidali, ten wraz z Padme wyruszył na Geonosis. Zjawili się w odpowiednim momencie by dołączyć do egzekucji, podczas której mieli uśmiercić Obi-Wana. Udało im się pokonać wysłane na nich bestie, a następnie wraz z przybyłą grupą Jedi wzięli udział w bitwie z robotami. Na ratunek przybył im Yoda z armią klonów. Ewakuował Jedi, i wyruszył z nimi na pole bitwy, gdzie miała odbyć wielka bitwa z wojskami separatystów. Anakin i Obi-Wan nie wzięli w niej udziału. Rozpoczęli pościg za hrabią Dooku. Stoczyli z nim pojedynek, który da obu skończył się tragicznie. Skywalker został pozbawiony ręki, a Obi-Wan mocno ranny. W uśmierceniu ich przeszkodził hrabiemu Yoda. Następnie Anakin wyruszył na Naboo, gzie łamiąc kodeks Jedi poślubił Padme. Wcześniej jednak zamontowano mu protezę prawej ręki, bez sztucznej skóry, przypominającą rękę robota. The Clone Wars has begun W czasie wojen klonów Anakin walczył po stronie Republiki. Brał udział w wielu bitwach. Oto te najważniejsze: -Bitwa o Kamino ( komiks Republic 50 )- Bitwa ta miała miejsce na parę miesięcy po rozpoczęciu wojen klonów. Quinlan Vos- Jedi pracujący w podziemiu, odkrył to, że Separatyści planują uderzyć na Kamino. Zebrało się więc tam wielu znamienitych Jedi, między innymi piękna Twi'lekanka, Aayla Secura, Tsui Choi, oraz mistrzyni Shaak Ti. Był też tam Anakin, wraz ze swym mistrzem Obi-Wanem. Rozpętała się tam bitwa; Anakin wraz z Obi-Wanem walczyli w powietrzu, lecz po pewnym czasie zostali zestrzeleni i cudem uniknęli śmierci w otchłaniach Kaminoańskiego oceanu. Stoczyli bój z paroma potworami. Kiedy wydawało się, że przyjdzie im tam zginąć, na pomoc zjawił się Kaminoanin, który na swym latającym stworze zabrał ich na powierzchnię fabryki klonów. Później walczyli u boku Shaak Ti oraz klona ARC, Alpha. -Bitwa o Jabiim -Bitwa o Coruscant ( Zemsta Sithów ) Rise... Darth Vader thumb|right|250px Anakin ostatecznie zakończył swoją podróż na Ciemną Stronę Mocy na 19,5 lat przed bitwą o Yavin . Pod wpływem obietnicy Palpatine'a, że ten pomoże mu uratować jego żone, Anakin przystał do niego mordując przy tym prawie cały zakon Jedi. Palpatine ogłosił się Imperatorem,a Vader, bo takie przyjął imię, został prawą ręką Imperatora, dowódcą floty, trzonem Imperium. Drugą jeżeli chodzi o posiadaną władzę osobą w galaktyce. Nie wiedział jednak, że nim opuścił Padme spłodził dwójkę dzieci. Luke'a i Leię, których dla ich bezpieczeństwa ukryto przed Vaderem. Feel the power of the dark side of the Force! thumb|right|250px W ciągu kolejnym lat Vader stawał się coraz bardziej znaczącą i wpływową osobą. Kierował wojskami Imperium w wojnie z Rebeliantami. Sam zajął się odzyskaniem planów Gwiazdy Śmierci, co mimo iż udało mu się pokonać, a następnie przeszukać statek na którym były przewożone mu nie wyszło. Nim Rebeliantom udało się wysadzić Gwiazdę Śmierci Vader spotkał się na z jak sądził nieżywym już Obi-Wanen. Mimo iż nie wynikało to z posiadanych umiejętności Vaderowi udało się pokonać Obi-Wana. Następnie osobiście popilotował myśliwiec w bitwie o Yavin. Podczas lotu w tunelu, w czasie którego Vader zabił Bigsa Darklightera, uszkodził statek Wedge’a i wziął na celownik myśliwiec Luke’a wyczuł emanującą od niego moc. Nie zdążył się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, gdyż sąsiedni myśliwiec wyrzucił statek Vadera w przestrzeń, pozostawiając Luke’owi możliwość oddania strzału. Gwiazda Śmierci została zniszczona, a Vader przez kolejny miesiąc latał po galaktyce nie pokazując się w Imperium. Podczas tej podróży dowiedział się, że pilotem tego myśliwca był Luke Skywalker, jego syn. Następnie Vader nakazał oblężenie Yavina, a wkrótce później osobiście nim pokierował z pokładu świeżo oddanego do użytku „Executora”, niszczyciela klasy Super. Ponieważ mimo zdobycia ich bazy Rebelia wciąż istniała, Vader zebrał flotę i rozpoczął poszukiwania bazy Rebelii. Przeszło rok po bitwie o Yavin Vader wyruszył na Mimban, gdzie stoczył pojedynek z Luke’em Skywalkerem. Luke wspomagany przez ducha Kenobiego z pojedynku wyszedł zwycięsko, obciął nawet Vaderowi ramię. thumb|right|250px Trzy lata po bitwie o Yavin Imperium natrafiło na ślady Rebeliantów. Vader wraz z flotą wyruszył na Hoth, gdzie rozbił bazę Rebeliantów. Nie dostał jednak tego czego pragnął – Luke'a. Wyznaczył więc nagrodę za jego przyjaciół mając nadzieję, że uda mu się go zwabić w pułapkę. Jednak nim Boba Fett’owi udało się przekazać Vaderowi, gdzie udaje się „Sokół Millenium” Vader wyczuł wielkie zakłócenia mocy, związane ze szkoleniem Luke. Postanowił zmusić Luke do przejścia na Ciemną Stronę Mocy. Swoją propozycję przekazał pokonanemu Luke’owi na Bespin. Wcześniej w pojedynku obciął mu rękę. Powiedział mu również, że jest jego ojcem, na co Luke zareagował dość desperacko. Mimo iż Lukowi udało się uciec, Vader nie zaprzestał poszukiwań. Wyznaczył nagrodę za żywego Luke'a. Wiedział, że tylko z nim uda mu się pokonać Palpatine’a, i rozpocząć panowanie nad galaktyką. Swoje zamiary musiał jednak odłożyć, gdyż pojawił się nowy wróg. Książe Xizor, osoba wpływowa i pragnąca władzy. Swoje plany ograniczył z początku do zajęcia pozycji Vader’a. Dał jednak czasowo panującemu w Imperium Vader’owi pretekst do pokazania potęgi Imperialnej floty. W kilka tygodni przed bitwą o Endor flota Imperialna zniszczyła okręt na którym przebywał Xizor. There is still a good in him thumb|right|250px Następnie Vader wyruszył na drugą Gwiazdę Śmierci, aby dopilnować jej wybudowania. Jednak oficjalna wersja, co się często zdarza, niezbyt zgadzała się z planami Imperatora. Wkrótce na Endorze pojawiła się grupa Rebeliantów, mająca sabotować pole chroniące Gwiazdę Śmierci. Luke oddał się w ręce Imperium, a następnie po krótkiej rozmowie z ojcem, Vader zaprowadził go na Gwiazdę Śmierci. Tam doszło do pojedynku Vader’a z Lukem, podczas którego Vader czytający w myślach Luke’a dowiedział się, że ma również córkę Leię. Wypowiadając głośno swoje odkrycie spowodował u Luke’a prawdziwy napad furii. Korzystając z potęgi ciemnej strony Luke pokonał Vadera. Nie poprzestał jednak na tym. Swój atak skończył obcinając Vaderowi rękę. Następnie Luke sprzeciwił się Palpatine’owi. Imperator nigdy nie lubił, jak ktoś mu się nie podporządkowuje. Przy użyciu błyskawic mocy postanowił go uśmiercić. Swojego czynu nigdy jednak nie dokończył. Vader zrehabilitował się w ostatniej chwili, wrzucił swojego mocodawcę do szybu, zabijając go. Jednak ta chwila, podczas której Imperator raził Vader’a błyskawicami mocy starczyła by zniszczyć jego układ podtrzymujący życie. Nim Vader umarł, poprosił swojego syna o zdjęcie mu maski, by mógł go zobaczyć własnymi oczyma. Chwilę później wyzbywszy się już ciemnej strony umarł. Tym samym Vader wypełnił swą przepowiednie. *** Luke widział go jeszcze tylko raz. Jego, Yodę i Obi-Wana jako duchy, na Endorze. Kategoria:Postacie